Chained
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Erens butt hurt, he wants to get out of his cell and just relax his muscles. Unfortunatly Levi has other plans, he wants to ask some questions for Eren and his titan form. SMUT LevixEren, bit of BDSM nothing extreme


Attack on Titan One Shot

Levi x Eren

 _Author Note:_

 _Honestly when I watched that scene my imagination ran wild! So I had to tame myself, so I could write a text that could be taken seriously… Well who am I kidding? This is a Smut FF based on episode 13 and 14, so may have a little spoiler in it…or not. Also I might warn you this is light BDSM. But nothing to extreme._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or else Annie wouldn't have ended that way in the end._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chained**

The footsteps echoed from the wall and woke him up from his restless sleep. He was shifting uncomfortable before he finally fell asleep and now the bed was a mess as well as his sleeping attire. His hem was open, his hair rustled and the chains tangles up in each other. He tugged on them, which made a jingling sound, before he could sit up properly.

His back was aching and all he wished for was to take a longer walk to relax his muscles…and his ass. Because honestly sitting or lying all day really hurt the butt. He stretched his back and new that he couldn't take it any longer, or rather his body really couldn't take it.

The footsteps were now closer and after a few seconds his cells was illuminated by the orange light of a torch. In front of him stood Corporal Levi. The strongest member of the legion, the person who killed the most titans and the absolute hottest guy he had met after spending years at the training camp. He had to admit that he was a person who was often inside his wildest sex dreams.

"Need something?", he asks and Eren realizes that he is the one watching him today.

"Ah…I need to go to the bathroom", Eren said and blushed.

The corporal sighs and then opens the cell to unlock his chains. As soon as his wrist are free he rubs them to ease the pain. He stands up carefully and gets guided out of the room. Outside they follow various ways until they end up in the garden where the toilette is located. He enters one of the cabins, while Levi stands outside guarding him. His piss doesn't take long and he uses the short time of standing to rub his butt. Unfortunately the door opens just in that moment to reveal him and his reddened butt to the corporal.

Eren blushes and bends down to gets dressed while Levi closes the door again. Eren curses before he leaves the cabin.

"I'm sorry. Corporal" he mumbles with his eyes focused on the ground.

"No problem. At least you were clean", he says in a lazy tone before he shoves him in the direction of the cell again.

They end up at the cell again and Eren sits down to get chained again. Suddenly he is shoved on the bed his arms over his head and the metal objects locked around them. He frowns and then notices Levi sitting on top of him.

"Well then you're locked up again", he says and leans back to inspect him.

"W-What are you doin'?", Eren asks confuse and scarred.

"Examining you", he answers simply and then starts to caress his right arm. He circles every tiny mole he has before he ends up on his shoulder. Eren shivers and starts thinking of titans to calm his growing erection down.

"It was bitten of right? How did you grow your arm back on?"

"I don't know", he whispers completely entranced.

"And your leg?" he asks gliding his hand along his thigh, almost kneading his soft flesh.

"N-No Ide-ah", he stutters and blushes once again under his touch and gaze.

"Hm…And how about that?" he asks and suddenly his hands are on the building bulge in his trousers. He gasps and his heart starts to pump more blood through his veins.

"W-what do you mean?", he asks now thinking about the brutal deaths he witnessed to just get down his boner.

"Well you hadn't have your cock while being a titan, right? What happened with it, did you miss it?"

"I…I, no! I mean I was focused on the titans and not on my missing dick!" Erens tries to defend himself while the dirty talk starts to arouse him even more.

"I wonder what size it would have been…." Levi murmurs and unpacks his erect member. "Would it be your size and in relation to your body, or would it have been a huge massive one?" he starts to rub his manhood while talking.

"Ah! No please," he whines. He can't think properly and this stimulation is too much. Why is he doing this? Of course he doesn't mind the star of his sex dream doing it in real life but damn it, why now? He can't use his hands.

"Hm… Well then. What should I do to you now?"

"Corporal please…", he whines.

"Please what?", he drawls not stopping his movements.

"Unchain me?" Eren asks because he has no idea what else to beg for. For him to continue? For him to take him? Both not really good ideas.

"Hm…no", Levi answers an Eren shivers when his breath ghosts around his neck.

How far was he planning to go? Will it end soon? Will he be left suffering, because he can't get off himself? Or will he even pleasure him further? His heart was beating loudly in his ears, his breath already reduced to pants and his body flushed from this sensation. His only experience so far was with Jean during their training, but even then nothing went further than mutual masturbation.

"I wonder if you would be able to turn into a titan while I do this. But what happens then though? I won't be able to have fun with your little part", he stated, sounding strangely interested.

Eren tried to answer but for once he was still a bit offended by the "little part" and well he was kind of not really focused with his blood running to his lower parts.

"Maybe I should stop… I don't want an aroused titan, though it would be fun watching you hump the floor…Or should I jack you off?", he asks looking into his eyes.

"Please Corporal….you can do anything", he says breathless.

"Alright then", he says suddenly speeding up his hand. Eren was bucking into his hand trying to finally cum, but when he was close he was cut off by Corporal Levi.

"What is the magic word?", he asks squeezing his cock, so he can't move or cum.

"P-please…"

"Please what?"

"Please l-let me come", he begs turning a deep shade of red.

"Fine", he says and with a few final moves Eren ejaculates, staining himself and Levi.

"Tsk, dirty one." he mutters before cleaning his hands on Erens shirt.

He stands up, leaves the cell and locks it once again. One last time he looks back at him smirking. He sure was entertaining.

 _A/N: Oh man I was working on it quite a while ^^' Due to university and stuff I hadn't much time to continue working on it. I hope you liked my little piece of imagination. If you found any mistake please contact me I'll be glad to correct them._

 _MnemosyneMutterDerMusen 3_


End file.
